Dinosaur
| french = Dinosaure | german = Der Deinosür | italian = | portuguese = Dinossauro | korean = 공룡족 | spanish = Los Dinosauroso | arabic = }} Dinosaur monsters are a type of monster that primarily rely on brute strength, and sometimes their Card Effects, to help a duelist prevail in a Duel. There are many high-level Dinosaur-Types, so the general strategy for them is to Special Summon their high-level monsters as quickly and easily as possible using cards like "Hunting Instinct" or "Big Evolution Pill" to overpower the opponent's weaker monsters before they have a chance to defend themselves. Dinosaurs are predominantly EARTH-Attribute monsters (those that are or resemble Pterosaurs are WIND, with exception of Jurrac Ptera), but the release of the Jurracs Archetype has lead to a surge of FIRE Dinosaurs. Short of extremely powerful Nomi monsters, high-level Fusion Monsters, or Dragons, Dinosaurs are second to none in terms of overwhelming brute force. They possess the only monster that completely breaks the Rule of 3000, "Super Conductor Tyranno", their Field Spell Card Jurassic World grants a higher ATK and DEF bonus than any other for specific monster types, and they have recently been issued Fossil Dig a Spell Card that can add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur from the Deck to the Hand. Unlike other monster types which run the risk of being useless in the hand if the deck is too top-heavy with high-level monsters, Dinosaurs have numerous options of getting around tribute requirements for summoning high-level monsters from their hand. A lot of Dinosaur-Type monsters have high ATK like "Frostosaurus", "Super Conductor Tyranno", "Black Tyranno", "Super-Ancient Dinobeast", "Dark Driceratops", "Ultimate Tyranno", the OCG Synchro Monster - "Jurrac Giganoto, Jurrac Velphito and Jurrac Meteor". One unique Dinosaur, Tyranno Infinity, gains a massive 1000 ATK boost for each removed from play Dinosaur, making Dinosaurs viable even against the debilitating effects of an opponent using Macro Cosmos and related cards. Tyranno Infinity also works extremely well with Survival Instinct, another support card. They also have their own Structure Deck, Structure Deck 9: Dinosaur's Rage. Dinosaur cards are most notably played by Rex Raptor and Tyranno Hassleberry. The only Archetype for Dinosaurs, "Jurracs" has been released in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!, Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, and Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex in the OCG, while the beginnings of the Archetype have recently been released in Hidden Arsenal 2 in the TCG. In the Falsebound Kingdom, Dinosaurs are treated as Dragon monsters. Playing Style Dinosaur Beatdown Decks focus on swarming the field with Dinosaur creatures, summoning big beat-sticks like Ultimate Tyranno by bypassing tribute requirements with Big Evolution Pill, a combination of Gilasaurus and Hunting Instinct then using various power-boosting and Dinosaur-support cards. Another possible strategy focus on quickly dispatching Dinosaurs to the Graveyard then removing them from play (ex. Survival Instinct) to boost Tyranno Infinity and move in for a quick-kill. Dinosaur-type monsters are also known for their high ATK points that can overpower other deck types quickly if you play your cards right. It is highly recommended to bring cards to destroy your opponents back field. Dimensional Fissure can really help out decks with Tyranno Infinity because every card that is destroyed is removed from play, so use this to make sure your dinosaur monsters that are destroyed are removed from play, so you don't have to use any other cards. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Black Stego * Jurrac Ptera * Hydrogeddon * Miracle Jurassic Egg * Hyper Hammerhead * Destroyersaurus * Jurrac Guaiba * Sabersaurus * Black Tyranno * Jurrac Brachis * Frostosaurus * Sauropod Brachion * Super Conductor Tyranno * Tyranno Infinity * Ultimate Tyranno * Black Ptera * Dark Driceratops * Jurrac Tyrannus * Jurrac Protops * Jurrac Titano * Gilasaurus * Super-Ancient Dinobeast Spell Cards * Big Evolution Pill * Jurassic World * Tail Swipe * Fossil Dig * Cost Down * Solidarity * Trade-In * Demise of the Land Trap Cards * Survival Instinct * Skull Lair (If you're using Tyranno Infinity) * Hunting Instinct * Seismic Shockwave * Volcanic Eruption * Battle Mania * Negate Attack * Seismic Shockwave * Goblin Out of the Frying Pan * Magic Jammer * Dark Bribe Category:Types